general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Curtis Ashford (Donnell Turner)
| siblings = | spouse = | romances = Valerie Spencer (lovers; 2016) Jordan Ashford (dating) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Stella Henryhttp://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/vernee-watson-ghs-stella-ball/Last name revealed on June 22, 2017. (maternal) | nieces/nephews = T.J. Ashford (legal) | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #660000 | color text = white | species = }} 'Curtis Byron Ashford'Stated on Feb 15, 2016 http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-02-15-16.shtml... Curtis: "My man. Can I get some more of those? Curtis Ashford. But I'm sure you already know that."Stella calls him by his full name on 6/9 is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Donnell Turner since the character's debut on November 30, 2015. Casting On November 19, 2016, Soap Opera Digest broke the news that Donnell Turner had been cast as Curtis Ashford, who would prove to be a valuable resource for a scheming Hayden Barnes-Cassadine (Rebecca Budig). While his character is not a doctor, Turner appeared in the recurring role of Dr. Aiden Williams on in 2010. Turner's other credits included recurring role of a doctor on , as well as appearances on prime time dramas and . He made his first appearance on November 30, 2015. Background It was revealed that he is a friend of Shawn Butler's. He is also T.J. Ashford's uncle because T.J.'s legal father, Thomas was his brother, meaning that Jordan Ashford is his former sister-in-law. He is also friends with Hayden Barnes. Storylines Curtis comes to town in November 2015 to help Hayden Barnes find evidence about the shooting the landed her in a coma. On January 21, 2016 he calls Hayden and tells her to pay up or he will tell Nikolas everything. Hayden, later meets him outside of Kelly's to give him the money and he gives her information on the shooting. Later on, Curtis runs into to Jordan at Kelly's and he tells her that he has every right to see his nephew. Jordan wants Curtis to leave town. Later on, T.J. finds out his uncle is in town when he runs into him and his mother at the Metro Court restaurant. On February 4, he and Valerie play pool at the Floating Rib and she kicks his butt. Later on, he asks Valerie out on a date and she accepts. Curtis meets Valerie for a date at the Floating Rib. When Jordan finds out that his date is Valerie, she gets angry because she does not want him to hurt Valerie. Then he tells Jordan, that he "won't hurt Valerie like you hurt Thomas and Shawn". Later on, Curtis introduces Valerie to his nephew T.J.. Curtis meets Andre. Later on, when he continues his date with Valerie he asks her if Jordan was bothering her. She tells him no then, she asks if he has a cocaine problem. To, which he replies, "I used to but not anymore". On February 25, he runs into Hayden on the docks. Eventually he and Valerie start dating and end up having sex but she breaks up him because he lied to her. After Morgan is killed in a car bombing, Curtis starts working with Jason Morgan to find the killer. It was also revealed that Curtis and Jordan have a thing for each other and they kiss. The two eventually start dating and she offers him a job at the PCPD, which he turns down to continue working as a PI (and with Jason). Crimes Committed *Broke into Sonny's office 27, 2016 *Took a picture of a confidential file Nov 2, 2016 *Broke into an Asian Quarter (along with Jason) 9, 2017 *Broke into the tomb that Olivia Jerome was supposedly laid to rest in (along with Jason) 24, 2017 Health and Vitals *Shot in the chesthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ITiXD_DLyE Jun 15, 2016 *Thrown from Jason Morgan's back and punched when he tried to stop a fight between Jason and Nikolas 6, 2016 *Was trapped in a burning building but got out with minor smoke inhalation 2017 *Voluntarily got in an elevator with Jason, while he (Jason) was on a pressure plate (land mine) 10-13, 2017 References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional private investigators Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Characters Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Fictional police officers